New World
by caders
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and some of his friends were accidently sent to another world? Read and find out. Maybe some NaruHina later.


1Hey there! Caders here with a new story! Kind of just popped into my head one day and now it's here. This is set after the three year time skip and Sasuke-teme never went the sick snake bastard. Uh, so please read and review CHA!

* * *

Naruto punched a tall young man in the face and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Kuso! Another bunshin!' he thought as he turned on another young man that was identical to the one he just punched out. This one was smirking and he punched this one out distractedly as he thought back to how he got into this situation.

Flashback

Naruto was in the middle of training when an ANBU appeared in front of him. Naruto looked at the masked figure with a mix of apprehension and interest.

"Whatever it its I didn't do it. I've been here all day." he said to the man.

"Actually, I'm here because Hokage-sama wants to speak with you, Uzumaki-san."

"Tsunade Obaa-chan wants me? Now?"

"Hai. She told me she needed to see you immediately." the unknown ANBU replied.

"All right. Thanks for the message." Naruto said quickly making seals before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He quickly appeared outside Tsunade's office and barged in.

"What's so important that you interrupted my training Tsunade Obaa-chan?!" he demanded loudly.

"A very important message you brat" she yelled back, completely unfazed by his entrance.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry!" he said putting a pout on his face. Tsunade just sighed.

"This is a Class A mission. Recently a small town has cropped up a ways from the outskirts of the village. Now, under normal circumstance this wouldn't be cause for concern, but we think that some of the citizens are working for Orochimaru." she explained.

"NANI?! What more can that sicko do?!" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting there! Anyways, our spies have checked out the suspicious citizens but there's one in particular that stands out; a young man about the age of 25. According to some papers found in his house he's working on a project for Orochimaru."

"What kind of project?" Naruto asked apprehensively. Instead of answering him Tsunade sifted through some of the scrolls on her desk before handing him one. He opened it and stared at a portal of what appeared to be a large metal circle.

"That's the experiment. It's a portal." Tsunade explained when she noticed him staring at it.

"A portal?"

"Hai. According to this kids papers when he gets it working it'll open a portal into another world. We suspect Orochimaru's going to try to use this world against us in some way." Tsunade replied heavily.

"I...see. And what is it you want me to do?" Naruto asked rolling the scroll back up.

"I need you to figure out Orochimaru's whereabouts from this boy and destroy the machine. As it is the young man was overheard saying he had to go look for more resources tomorrow and will be out so that's the best time to attack. However, he may have called in some shinobi to protect the project while he's gone so I've decided to assign two squads just to be safe." Tsunade finished.

"Who will my teammates be?" Naruto asked.

"All people you've worked well with in the past. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Ten Ten, and Nara Shikamaru. You leave tonight so go rest and get ready.

"Ok!" and he dashed out of the office. Later that night when he arrived at the village gates they all exchanged silent nods before leaping into the trees. They arrived at the village just as the sun was rising.

"Okay everyone, let's rest up until around midday, then we'll make our move." Kakashi said, calling a halt. There was a chorus of 'Hai's' as everyone sat down beneath a tree. Exactly at midday they were packed up and walking through the small town. They proceeded to the house described to them and stopped outside.

"Neji, Hinata?" Kakashi inquired. They activated their Byakugan and scanned the home and it's surroundings.

"A-ano, there are two guards standing outside the doors and about a d-dozen more walking the grounds."she said quietly.

"I see the portal, the entire downstairs area is just one big room. There are various cameras pointing at the staircase entrance and only one person in the room at the time." Neji said.

"Ok. Getting past the guards wont be a problem but the cameras might be. We need to get in there and destroy that thing fast because we don't know when this kid is going to be getting home. A henge would be nice but we don't have the time so lets go!" Kakashi said. They all sprinted up the side of the house and onto the roof. They climbed down the chimney and quickly looked around for traps. Not finding any they headed for the stairs. They barreled down the stairs and immediately found the portal.

"Well, that took much longer than I thought it would." a voice said from the shadows to their left. They all whirled around in fighting positions and came face to face with the young man that was supposed to be gone. He was tall, at least 6'5" with black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat over a black shinobi uniform. He smirked at them then bowed low.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I am Shinozuka. I'm sure the reason you're all here is to put an end to my project, correct?" he asked as he straightened up.

"Yes we are Shino-teme!" Naruto shouted at him. Despite the sudden outburst the smirk never left Shinozuka's face.

"Why are you making this portal Shinozuka-san?" Ten Ten asked hoping to put an end to the mission without violence. However, this just caused the young mans eyes to light up.

"Ah! An intelligent question! Such a question requires an answer! This is all for the sake of science! Imagine going to a world completely different from our own! The possibilities are endless! Will it be inhabited or uninhabited? Will there be intelligent life? What of the environment? Imagine everything you know could be backwards there! Maybe the sky is green and the t rees could be blue!" he said excitedly.

"But Shinozuka-san! Surely that's not what Orochimaru's goal really is?! I'm sure the reason he's having you create this portal is not because he wishes to pursue a scholarly life of science!" Ten Ten said incredulously.

"Once I thoroughly study this world Orochimaru-sama can do as he pleases with it." Shinozuka said dismissively waving a hand as if he could shoo away the question.

"Then you really leave us no choice but to stop you Shinozuka-san." Neji said to this strange man.

"Oh my. I was hoping this wouldn't come to fighting..." Shinozuka said. "If you can defeat me you may do as you wish with my portal but only then!" Shinozuka said. He instantly filled the room with Kage Bunshin and hid among them.

"You think this can stop us?! You're not the only one who can do that! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said, summoning several clones. The clones looked around, then disappeared.

"Nani?!"

"God you're useless Naruto! C'mon Akamaru! Gatsuuga!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru tore through dozens of clones in seconds. He did it over and over again but it didn't seem to have any affect. They landed back near their comrades and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"What...the hell?! Why are we tired already?!" Kiba demanded. Hinata activated her Byakugan behind them and gasped.

"N-Neji Nii-san!" He activated his own Byakugan and sucked in air through his teeth.

"Kakashi-sensei! We need to destroy that portal quickly! It's sucking all of our chakra!" Neji shouted to him.

"OK! Everyone get to that portal!"

End Flashback

And now Naruto was fighting his way through hundreds of clones. He was nearly to the portal when it suddenly let out a flash.

"Yes! It's working!" Shinozuka shouted from somewhere. He dismissed his clones and ran to a console near the portal. He began typing furiously and the portal flashed again. He dashed to its entrance and suddenly disappeared. Naruto and the others ran towards the console but they were too late! A huge gust sucked them into the portal and then everything went black.

-a few hours later-

Naruto woke up to find himself lying face down on the ground. Grabbing his head with one hand and pushing himself up with the other he let out a low groan. He looked around and found that he was in what appeared to be an alley way with a dead end. He woke up his friends and moments later they were discussing what to do next.

"Wherever the portal sent us could be dangerous. I say we should stay still until Hokage-sama sends a search team! I'm sure they'll figure out what happened."

"That could take days and we don't know how time operates in this world! A day here could be a month over there and vice versa!"

"First we need to find out more about where we are. However I do think we should do something about housing arrangements in case we are here longer than we hope." Kakashi said.

"Didn't Shino-teme say this world is completely different from ours?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think jutsu still work here? Or summonings or your Kekkei Genkai's?"

"Naruto raises a good point. Anyone wanna try a jutsu?"

"I will." Sasuke says, standing up and walking towards the closed off part of the alley.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he said, quickly making seals. Flames shot out of his mouth and the entire wall was scorched seconds later.

"Ok, how about summonings?" Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all bit their thumbs and slammed their hands on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no justu!" Before them appeared all of the smaller creatures: Pakkun, Gamakichi, some strange falcon and a small snake. They quickly dismissed their summonings.

"Guess we cant summon anything too big out here. Well, lets try Kekkei Genkai's next." Hinata Neji and Sasuke all succesfully activated their respective traits.

"Okay, now that we've got that out of the way, we should go look around this new world."

"Hai! Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly.

* * *

Uh, yeah. Pretty random, I know. I'm terribly sorry. Please review anyway. 


End file.
